narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamui Shio
Kamui Shio(潮神威, Shio Kamui, lit. Might of the Godly Tide) is an extremely powerful ninja hailing from the Land of Whirlpools. However upon awakening his abilities he deserted the land of Whirlpools and now resides in Konohagakure and functions as a high-ranking ninja of the disbanded ANBU faction: . Background Kamui was from the same village as Yakedo and Moyashi, a sleepy fishing town in the Land of Whirlpools. He was one of the finest shinobi's in the village. He was the illegitimate of Izanagi Hyūga and an unknown lady of the Shio clan soon after Kamui's birth, Izanagi deserted his so called family and run off to the land of lightning where he got married to another lady, after hearing about the whereabouts of his father he became angry and kept his mothers surname. As a child, he was idolized by others, seemingly a perfect ninja, owing to his skills. However though being praised by all as the best of his generation, and a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the battle-adept clan the Shio Clan, Kamui was not certainly happy.Only few could understand him, When he was only four, Kamui had already witnessed countless lives lost due to the Fourth Shinobi World War, which emotionally traumatized him and turned him into a pacifist. And after the murderous activity that took place in the clan he officially deserted the clan stating they have no future at all and joined Konohagakure where he grew up and later became a part of the disbanded ANBU faction: . Personality Ever since his first appearance, Kamui had always been inscrutable. Unlike the vast majority of his clan, Kamui was not interested in personal gain, caring more for his village as a whole. However when he saw the bloodshed among the people of his own clan he deserted them stating they have no future at all. Kamui always remained a dutiful and selfless individual, caring only for both his village and his friends. He has been shown to have a sense of humour, which was seen multiple times. He also appeared to be very competitive with his brother, in terms of skill as they would often spar with one another in an attempt to hone these skills. As he grew older, Kamui's love for his clan grew and he fought fiercely to protect it. Appearance Kamui has blond, spiky hair (which is actually surprisingly soft) and bright green eyes. He is one of the few blondes in the series. As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. His height is 186 cm. He is very handsome, and most girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (resulting in many broken hearts). He is also very attractive to a lot of girls on the streets. Ever since joining Junjohenkō his appearance has changed, he has dyed his hair black, Kamui dons a black, bullet-proof trench coat, a black sword and a white mask, the mask keeps his Byakugan a Secret. Abilities Kamui is a highly skilled shinobi, attested to by him being the first of his peers to be promoted to the rank of chūnin. Even while he was still a genin in Part I, Kamui was among the few shinobi who detected and dispelled a strong genjutsu cast by Sayotsu. In Part II, he was seen being able to summon objects from scrolls to his advantage. Even though it is not his favorite fighting style, Kamui is capable in the usage of close range combat, such as taijutsu, seen when he attacked Sageru with a punch that came as such a shock to the latter that he could not evade Kamui's secondary, fire attack. He is also revealed to be skilled in kenjutsu as well as taijutsu defeating several of Ryu's shadow clones.He also displayed great evasiveness as well as sharp reflexes as seen against Kiri-nin's. He shows a greater assortment of techniques such as the Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, which creates an illusionary ball of fire in the sky to frighten his opponents. Kamui is considered by many notable individuals to be one of the most gifted shinobi in history and the second most powerful shinobi that the Shio clan has ever produced. Even as a young child, he was noted by Sannoto Senju as a skilled prodigy who managed to kill several older and more experienced shinobi of the Senju clan. The fact that he was able to clash with the Senju, who was recognised as one of the strongest shinobi in the world in his time, also indicates that Kamui was also one of his the strongest ninja of his time. Byakugan As the illegitimate son of a member of the Hyūga clan, Kamui possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae — a weakness of which Izanagi was actually aware of and took extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 metre field of vision when activated, Kamui was able to increase its range several times that by the start of Part II, to at least 5000 metres. He was also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan relative to other members of the Hyūga clan. He was able to use his Byakugan to magnify and zoom, effectively seeing every small creature in the area, and could also see in infra-red. Kenjutsu Kamui has proved excellent in the terms of swordsmanship, he is a skilled kendō and Iaidō practitioner, said to be about the level of the average samurai, who spend their lives practicing swordsmanship. Throughout his lifetime Kamui has constantly progressed in the field of Kenjutsu, a testament to which is his creation of numerous kenjutsu such as Sword Art: Pouring Rain,Sword Technique: Axle of Rain and Lightning Stream Blade. Kamui has been a practiced kenjutsu user since his childhood, and as time passed started to carry various different swords throughout the years. He was shown as a skilled and versatile swordsman, most prominently seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War when he effortlessly disarmed a shinobi, commandeered his sword and used it to cut down several members of the Fourth Division with ease, while wielding the blade in a reverse grip. Chakra Prowess Even by his clan's standards, Kamui has exceptionally strong and large amounts of chakra. At age 5, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire release technique. This later surprised multiple shinobi, as such techniques usually require more developed chakra. Being a relative of the Uzumaki clan, Kamui inherited an incredibly strong life-force. This gives him extraordinary stamina and vitality, and by extension, an equally long potential lifespan, which enabled him to survive the cell-destroying effects of chakra destruction techniques. Despite his young age, Kamui has been repeatedly noted to have a massive reserve of exceptionally strong chakra, to which his sensei, estimated it to be at least ten times greater than his own during their initial missions together. As Kamui grew older, his reserves increased greatly. Later during the Kamui consumed Gyūki's chakra meat, and with his clan being descended from the elder son of the Sage of Six Paths, he survived the process, gaining an even larger store of chakra. Shurikenjutsu Even in his youth, Kamui could perfectly hit an intricate set of nine targets, one of which was hidden in a blind-spot, by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they struck their mark. During his fight with Kurokishi he was able to blind Kurokishi's summons despite using only shurikens. Kamui is very skilled with shuriken, with Sageru stating that Kamui is best with such tools, even more so than his own father. He could also infuse shuriken with fire for a devastating two-fold attack. He has shown considerable improvement in terms of shurikenjutsu, ever since his first fight with Raido X, Sageru who himself is an excellent user or rather a master of shurikenjutsu was dumbstruck when he saw Kamui's usage of shuriken. Bukijutsu Kamui has been shown wielding a wide range of weaponry throughout the series. His trademark weapon is the sword and gunbai. The one he used is durable enough to block a miniature Tailed Beast Ball, as well as absorb the force of an enemy attack and then send it back. By flowing chakra through the gunbai, Kamui can produce a large barrier that was strong enough to block gigantic boulders. He was also shown using it to produce strong gusts of wind. In addition to the gunbai and sword, he had a large kama with him, using both weapons in conjunction with each other when his final confrontation against Kurokishi took place,and later used one as a makeshift cane in his twilight years.Kamui also carried various different swords throughout the years, and was shown as a skilled and versatile swordsman, most prominently seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War. His arsenal also included several giant shuriken and a chain with weights. He is incredibly skilled with shuriken and kunai, with multiple shinobi stating he far surpassed their own skill in the use of basic ninja tools. Summoning Technique Kamui has signed a summoning contract with the Hawks from Mount Seutori, specially summoning the Hawk Chief. He makes use of the Hawks for transport and communications. Genjutsu Kamui is especially praised for his skills in genjutsu, known as one of the most powerful genjutsu users. His skill was such that he could cast one by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents' genjutsu against them.He can even use his genjutsu to take control of other individuals from a long distance.He is adept in both using and dispelling high-level genjutsu, even ones such as — Ephemeral. He has also shown to posses knowledge about Uchiha's ultimate genjutsu — . Taijutsu Coupled with his natural taijutsu skills, He could clash even with sword users. He has been shown as being quite skilled in taijutsu, attacking first with his hands to force his enemies to block with both arms, and then attacking them with his feet. His skills in other areas have also increased, such as being able to locate his enemies and pin them down with incredible speed. His battle prowess and speed allow him to effectively catch his opponents off-guard to quickly strike them down and easily evade attacks. His speed increased considerably in Part II, before the timeskip he had difficulty keeping up with Sageru Uzumaki, but matched the Uzumaki clan member after the timeskip. His hand seal prowess has also been noted as being very great, able to perform them at highly difficult speeds to follow. His raw strength is also noticeably high, easily lifting and wielding the giant blade of Zabuza Momochi, Kubikiribōchō, with a single hand despite its considerable weight. As a child, Kamui was fairly skilled with taijutsu. After completing his training, his hand-to-hand abilities improved as he was better able to read and now even predict his opponents movements to the point that he was able to effectively counter Iwa-nin's attacks. Later on, his skill in this area saw some growth, enough to outmatch and subdue opponents such as the various Kiri-nin he fought. After defecting his home land and indulging in a battle against R, It was observed that Kamui possessed high-level taijutsu skills despite not specializing in it. This was demonstrated when he easily defeated the latter though he was physically stronger and faster. He was not only able to escape Heaven and Hell Destruction Maneuver which was faster than a sharingan eye but also appeared behind R kicking him and smashing him on the ground,a testament to his sharp reflexes and enhanced taijutsu skills. Shio Clan Techniques As a member of Shio Clan his prowess was exceptionally, it was observed that he mastered the basic clan technique by the young age of 10. He was also able to gain access to a technique used by the Shio Clan Ancestor, which was thought long lost. With his these techniques he can hide his chakra, increase his mental prowess, fly and fire a huge blast of chakra. Intelligence Kamui has shown a quite analytical and strategic mind, and could be considered a genius. At age 9 he managed to master three basic Nature Transformations as well as Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin–Yang Release which according to others is completely unprecedented. He essentially has also mastered Scorch Release and earned the title of Might of the God. Soon after joining he learned Sealing Technique: Five Elements which granted him access to all the five elements. From a young age, Kamui has repeatedly shown keen instincts and quick decision-making, causing many to consider him a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, Kamui already became a stand-out before graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. His resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Kamui was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Ibiki Morino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting his exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. Jinchūriki Transformation After sealing the Kokakuchō into himself Kamui became a Jinchūriki though he has shown the ability to enter Version 1 one tailed form of Kokakuchō and could use Tailed Beast Chakra Arms he is never seen transforming into the beast itself. Unlike others, Kamui lacks the Eight Trigrams Seal that restrains the beast. Rather, he is able to completely unleash the beast, using it in a manner similar to a summon. And the beast can freely use its powers under his control like a summon. Quotes Trivia * Kamui (神威) literally means " Authority of the Gods" or "Might of Gods".